Naruto: Elder Scroll
by KameoDash
Summary: In a future where a mysterious group rises and tries to destroy the peace that has been lasting for more than a 100 years, can the Allied Shinobi stop this group or will they face no mercy against them? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Elder Scroll**

**Chapter 1: A Breeze in the Calm**

_On my first C rank mission, I was glad I had them. I was glad I had these people in my team; my sensei Kakashi Hatake, and my friends Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. They were there to help me. Help me fight the first enemies we had. Zabuza Momochi and Haku. I was glad they were my first enemies. They taught me that "When a person... has something important they want to protect... that's when they become truly strong!"_

_Those words had made me realize my dream. To become acknowledged in the village and become the greatest Hokage ever, and to protect everyone I love. That dream I was given, changed everybody I met. It changed most notably, the Kazekage Gaara, Lady Chiyo from Sumakagure, the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade, to make her become the 5th Hokage and one of the greatest men I idolize, Nagato, another apprentice of my Godfather and mentor, the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya the Gallant, author of my favourite book, The Tale of the Utterly Gusty Shinobi._

- _How the Gutsy Shinobi Came to Life_

Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

The sun blazes across the walls of Konoha, waking the citizens and shinobi of the metropolis. A ray of colors filled the markets by the seconds, and the day has begun. The academy collected the youth of the city and shinobi were finishing up their or starting their mission.

Viewing the city as it wakes was Shensi Ryou, the Hokage of Konoha, leader and protector of the city. His sapphire eyes were hidden by his Kage hat watching the city humbly rise from its sleep. 'The city rises again, for another day, for another day away from the true nature of the Shinobi, away from the true nature of the world, the nature for power. 'I will protect my family' was the only thought that went through his mind every morning for 12 years of reign.

He turned to his desk, eyeing two specific files that he received the moment he entered his office. Picking up the first file, a letter sent specifically to him. It read:

**Urgent Letter to Hokage of Konoh Ryou Shensi.**

**Dear Mr. Shensi,**

**I speak on the behalf of the Raikage of Kumogakure, Tsuchikage of Iwagakure and the Mizukage of Kirigakure, I would like to inform you of the recent events that have put some thoughts into action. All of our villages have had 2 shinobi betraying us in the past two weeks. They all said the same thing, "A light shall rise, and this peace is a lie. Be prepared, no mercy shall be shown to all of those who oppose us. This is Akatsuki!"**

**This speech horrified us Kage and one of every two shinobi that escaped the village was a Jinchuuriki. We warn you about this, make sure none of your shinobi escape, be cautious. Please inform us of anything that happens.**

**We don't want war to happen, after 128 years of peace.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sasuke Kuriku**

**Kazikage of Sunagakure**

Ryou dropped the letter, shock written across his face. His fears had come true, war is coming. Suspicion of the second file filled him up, he had no willpower to even hold the second file, a recent mission report.

Staring through his auburn hair, he started at the photographs of the previous 12 Hokages. Stories were told of their great courage as leaders and protectors of the village, which inspired him to become Hokage himself. Reminded of is duty, he picked up the second file and read it unwillingly.

**Mission Report – 27th July 145 KA**

**Shinobi Assigned: Yahiko Hatake, J ounin.**

**Report Status: FAILURE**

**Reason of Success/Failure:**

**Shiren Namikaze, a defector of Konoha, was able to escape. He set up a trap so good, that even the ANBU accompanying me in the mission fell for. I was lucky to escape. Shiren then fought me before placing me into a seal trap, stopping me in my trail. He left, before saying "A light shall rise, and this peace is a lie. Be prepared, no mercy shall be shown to all of those who oppose us. This is Akatsuki!"**

**Reinforcements arrived and freed me and the ANBU from the traps.**

**Additional Notes: Please inform the Allies of this event, I am worried of the future.**

Ryou trembled with thoughts of fear as he read the report. He knew he had one last chance to stop Akatsuki from rising and weakening them. He had to find the last defector, who was right here in his village.

Dropping the file, he left the cold room. Reaching the administration of the Hokage Tower, Ryou shouted out "Naoto Teshou! Send a message to the Kage's of the Great Hidden Villages and the leader of the Land of Iron, stating that I request an urgent meeting on the recent events at the Hidden Rain Village."

"Is there any other private messages I should put in the message?" replied the assistant.

"No, all the information they need to know is in the message."

Staring at the horizon as the fastest messenger birds of Konoha flew to the other villages; Ryou muttered to himself "I have a bad feeling about this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Elder Scroll**

**Chapter 2: Advice**

_Many people have given me advice to the choices I make in my future. Those are the exact same people that I idolize because of their work. Many of them hidden from the history books or known for the bad deeds they have done, I don't care about that, all I care is if what they did good was benefiting the arrival of peace._

_-How the Gutsy Shinobi Came to Life_

Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

The young genin could not believe what she had just heard; she asked whilst trying to stay calm, "Can you please repeat what you just said?"

"What I said was that last night, your brother Shiren Namikaze has betrayed the village and now joined a new group that is being formed with other powerful shinobi from the alliances. They are calling the organization Akatsuki, a sworn enemy of the Ninja Alliance," replied her sensei calmly.

As silence filled the Namikaze courtyard, Yahiko Hatake nervously tried thinking of ways to help his student and her family but that was to no avail. Instead he decided to tell them the events that happened, "Destry, I know this is a shock to you as it was to me. I just want to tell you I tried to stop him, he just was too powerful; he set up a trap in such a short time and was able to get the ANBU following him busy. He said something about a light rising, and we think this could mean he wants war. I will –"

"SHUT UP! WHY DOES HE WANT TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! HE DIDN'T SHOW ANY SIGNS OF BETRAYAL IN THE LAST FEW WEEKS! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!" screamed Destry's mother as her fox hair started to rise in anger.

"Ino, can you please be a bit quiet, let us hear what Yahiko has to say," said Minato calmly, trying to reason with his wife.

"Fine, but this doesn't stop me from being angry."

"I promise you, I will find your son, I will bring him back, and I will stop him. But there is one problem, if he goes too far, if he becomes extremely corrupted I will have no choice but to kill him," stated Yahiko, with a stern face that frightened the family before him, "That is all I can do for you, all I can do for anyone. I hope things will be better in the future."

As the family began to settle down from the news, Yahiko became glad he was able to reason with them quickly, the Namikaze family was a really stubborn family even for a noble clan of Konoha. As he was about to leave the room, Minato called out to him, "Yahiko, I would like to take a walk with you to clear out my mind."

Yahiko nodded and he departed with his apprentice's father.

* * *

An eerie silence slowly filled the veteran and jounin's walk through Konoha and their arrival at the training grounds of Konoha. Yahiko, getting annoyed with the Namikaze's silence decided to ask a question, "What did you want to talk about?"

After noticing three wooden poles, Minato replied, "We're here. This is the famous Team Kakashi training grounds."

Yahiko remembers training here before when he was younger, he replied as a small breeze moved his jet black hair,"I've been here before. I trained your daughter once here, but it didn't work out because it wasn't the perfect area to train her lightning release training, she needed a much more rocky area, such as Area 9."

"She told me about that, what I want to talk to you is about Shiren. For the last few weeks, no months, I've spotted him glaring at the Hokage Mountain, and whenever the festivals of peace are taking place, he always seems to be more bitter than usual. Those were small details a best friend won't be able to catch, but a father could. I prepared myself for the worst, but I never expected this. I ask you this Yahiko, please do whatever you can to bring him home and stop him from causing a war."

"I will try Namikaze-san, but I told you before-"

"I know what you told me, just try to do the best you can," interrupted Minato.

Yahiko noticed the determination in the veteran's emerald eyes, but something else caught his attention. There was a thick scar running down his mentor's left cheek, a battle souvenir. He wanted to know what happened but decided to let go of the thought because of the privacy he was about to venture in. Staring at the lake Minato spoke, "My grandmother told me that her grand aunt was told by her god-father, your relative, the 6th Hokage Kakashi Hatake, 'Sometimes you shouldn't learn the truth, as it is a scary thing. Sometimes it is the people that you don't expect to do all the sacrifices for peace and the heroes are actually the villains. After all, to gain something big, you will have to sacrifice something as big in return. And peace is a vulnerable idea, look at a lake, no waves are there but when you place one tiny rock, shockwaves of ripples are produced followed. This is what causes war, a spark.' That is a quote that has gone through the Namikaze family ever since Naruto Uzumaki's death; keep that in your mind."

"I will sensei, I will."

As Minato started to leave the training grounds, he spoke the words Yahiko would keep in his mind forever, "In the journey for the truth, there are some things out there that will change you for life."

* * *

As Yahiko entered his apartment; a small loft in the busy markets of Konoha. There was a small kitchen to the left of the door and a bathroom door on the other side, while the bedroom took the rest of the space. He didn't care about what he lives in; all he needed was a simple living quarters. He noticed a small note lying on the kitchen window. As he examined the note, he saw the symbol of Konoha stamped on to it. Knowing that it was important, he opened the letter quickly and read:

**Mr. Hatake**

**The Hokage would appreciate it if you go with him to the Alliance meeting at Amegakure with me. He asked for both of us to be his private body guards in this meeting.**

**Meet us at the village gate with your gear prepared tomorrow 6 a.m.**

**Regards,**

**Naoto Teshou,**

**Assistant of the Hokage**

A stern look appeared in Yahiko's hazel eyes as he understood what the letter meant; the Allies are preparing to fight the so called Akatsuki. Honor filled his emotions because of the thought that his Kage would make him a bodyguard of the Kages in one of the most important meetings in the world. Knowing that the next day was going to be a historical day, he laid himself to rest.


End file.
